Pangako Sayo
by DivineAngel143
Summary: [WIP] He made a promise to her that changed her life, a promised marriage at that. However, when he finally returns years later, her hopes for a perfect marriage shatter when he brings back a woman whom he intends to make his wife. [R&R]


**. Pangako . Sayo .**

_DivineAngel143_

**. I . Reflection**

* * *

_I'm baaaaack, but this time in a different division. This is my first attempt toward writing a KougaxAyame story; in fact it's my first attempt to writing an Inuyasha fic, period. I've recently divulged myself more into the Inuyasha series, despite being a fan ever since I can recall, and have found new many types of shippings I came to love; Kouga and Ayame being one of them. Hopefully I'll do some justice since I've recently got back into writing, if I'm tweak-y I apologize. The story is slightly AU, however not entirely, and you'll soon see why. I hope you enjoy what I came up with. This chapter is just the beginning and hopefully you won't be too confused. The next chapter, if you want one that is, will definitely loosen up a few ties. Also, if you solely hate either Kouga or Ayame or the fact that their together in this story, please go elsewhere or at least give the story a fair chance. This **is** after all a romance based on them. _

_Oh and one more thing, if you're wondering, **Pangako Sayo** basically means "Promise to you"._

* * *

She continued on running and ensued deeper into the forest, dodging tree roots and sharp edges along the way, and ran a bit faster instigating a slight tremor along the ground she scampered on. As the sounds of a waterfall gushed near by, she slowed her pace enough to keep herself from tripping over herself and stopped along the side of the stream which was a good distance away from the flow. A few large boulders were lined up neatly creating a somewhat queer looking boundary marker and a horde of an assortment of flowers complimented the entire area.

The waterfalls cascaded down beautifully as they made contact with the canal and the banks were filled with crystalline water that seemed so pure, it was nearly hard to resist cupping a handful to drink, regardless of the many forest animals that seem to carry out the task effortlessly. A full set of pine trees and a small number of other varieties of foliage circled the vicinity, making the whole environment seem rather secluded and in every way extremely exotic. The red head gave a slight smile knowing that this place was hers and hers only.

No one knew of the spot, except probably one, but she shook the thought away as fast at it crept through her mind. In reality, the fact that definitely made her feel even more at ease was the whole concept on knowing that she could come and go as easily as she pleased and she knew they would never find her here or this place she silently marked as hers. The first time she came to know of the area, she thought of it as nothing but a mere accident that she sometimes thought of as faith's doings. Even though she rarely believed in farfetched fairytales, she almost, _almost_ smiled at the thought of just recalling back the reminiscence.

It was also, she realized just then as she kept her mind focused on the topic, was the first time she met him…

The feel of a moist nose nuzzling on the back of her knee brought her back into the present and she glanced down at the small wolf beside her that seemed to like associating the girl through her small adventures. The animal made an insignificant sound that seemed to echo out into an attempted howl and she turned her gaze towards the flowing stream in front of her to see what got the pup so agitated. Sure enough, a bunch of fishes surrounded into a circle and it looked like a shot of an attempted challenge.

Ayame smiled and urged the in-training to jump right in, but all Iris did was growl at the cold-blooded animals and traversed under a shaded tree. She refrained from rolling her eyes and without a moment to spare she jumped right in creating a splash and causing her companion to jump back in fear of getting drenched.

After a moment, she swam back up to the surface laughing all the while like a small child and lecturing the adorning wolf pup, in a tone in which she hoped sounded intimidating. After reciting a few thought out lectures and failing wretchedly with each one, she groaned. "Oh come on Iris, getting wet isn't all that bad." She sighed and smiled as her escort made a diminutive whiny sound and nuzzled itself far enough to keep from getting wet and abused from the fish that seemed to be plotting against the furry animal while swimming around the inland waterway.

Ayame shifted her gaze from the sleeping bundle and shielded her eyes as they made contact with the blazing sun. She slowly got out of the water, careful enough not to wake Iris, whether she was sleeping _or_ pretending to be was beyond her, and plopped down on the luscious green meadow. She plucked out a piece of grass and chewed on the blade diverting her thoughts, series after series, and wondered erratically about the query of mating. Indeed she was already practically engage, all her life she'd been training herself hard and have been lectured how many times by the councils of the kingdom on how to become a perfect mate and possibly a mother in the near future.

Surprisingly enough, the future came today.

She let out a lingering sigh and glanced back up at the sky. Love was such an intimate outlook and she wondered just for the spite of it if she would ever find it between her and her forthcoming spouse. Even though she rarely had the chance to get to know him entirely, she did however carry admiration for him. The sun moved back a few inches down and it was then she realized she'd been out far too long and was soon to be fretted upon a bustling clan and her lively grandfather. But in spite of trepidation, she couldn't bring herself to stand up and walk back to the kingdom.

She swallowed down hard as a pretty frown marred her features. She was supposed to meet him today, or so they mentioned. The whole kingdom and its people within have been busy managing around getting things organized and every room—every _nook_ gleaming and clean to its full extent; furthermore, very much pleasing to the eye of their approaching arrival and in all possibility, their future ruler as well.

Ayame met him once and the memory of their first encounter came undisturbed unlike earlier when Iris interrupted her train of thoughts. She tilted her head back slightly and closed her eyes whilst remembering a few bits and pieces back on that day, in which she claimed was nothing intended. The memory never left her, even though some would think otherwise due to being in such a young age and all; moreover, she confessed in secret, neither did she want it to.

She'd been a little girl then, barely able to neither keep up with the older groups nor manage to be fit for training. He was older than her though, just a few years to the top, and from the last she could remember he was in every way remarkably handsome.

* * *

_She was watching her grandfather train one day and somehow managed to get lost on her own accord. She was supposedly just about 6 or 7 years of age and frankly, she blamed the endearing butterflies and the wild flowers that enticed her. Then, right when she was just about weary enough throughout the activity, she decided to call it a day and went to find her trail back to her grandfather. After a few more hours of basically getting herself nowhere and even more lost than she was earlier, she nearly cried and would've too if it weren't for the noises that caught her full attention. She waited to see what it was that distracted her petrified moment and out of nowhere, a flock of birds—in which she came to know of as the 'Birds of Paradise' later on—came swooping in from above and she remembered running for her dear life. She ran and ran and exhausted herself thoroughly before taking cover in a hollow trunk of a tree that was big enough for her to crouch in._

_It was then she cried, hugging her knees ever so tightly and shaking in every ligament. The purple flower that was always clasped atop her head was clutched firmly in one hand and she brought it close to her face. The birds were in every aspect hungry and their teeth evidently proved it. At first she thought they wouldn't find her and would probably move out. But since that day was so 'faithful', things didn't seem to go the way she assume it out to be and the birds weren't as dumb either, as they directed their hungered gazes directly at her concealed interior. She was sure she was going to die right then and there, so without a moment to soon she bit back a cry and clutched the purple flower that seemed so dear to her, all the while hugging herself so tight—it seemed if someone glimpsed closely—her bones would've popped out if ever possible._

_In the end, the attack never came and although hesitant, she glanced up slowly and found herself gazing at an attractive rogue. Everything happened so fast and she had to retaliate mentally just to process everything going on before her. And before she knew it, the Birds of Paradise dispelled while the light coppery smell of their blood made it to her nostrils. She blew out a small sneeze in the course of action and glanced at the remains of the fowl creatures before peering back up again._

_The man dusted himself off and smirked at his won victory. He wore an armor that familiarly resembled hers and the rest of the people in her village, however the colors of his assemble were brown instead of white and she knew then he was from a different tribe. His hair—jet black that seemed so soft regardless of the situation was held up high in a ponytail and it didn't appear coarse at all like most of the men she knew of. But what caught her attention aside from his other striking features were his eyes. They were so blue—deep in a way, it was almost as if you were staring at an ocean; drown in them in fact—like two full rare sapphires. _

_She was so deep in thought, she failed to notice the hand offered in front of her. If she had common sense, she would've declined politely and trailed on her way. But through that instant she didn't. After taking a glance upon his smiling face, almost keenly she took his hand reaching up slowly and not a single thought of repentance passed through her head. If anything, she felt safer, safer than she'd ever been with another, aside from her grandfather and the parents she once had._

_Ayame was slowly brought out of the hollow tree trunk and would've lost her footing if it weren't for the arm that caught her fall. Again, the young girl stood stupefied and rarely took notice as the man held her up with one of his muscular arms bracing her neck and the other beneath her tiny legs._

_"What's your name?" His voice was so languid; it made her wonder how calm he could sound after a brief clash._

_She looked up, her mouth slightly ajar, and she clutched the flower more firmly. "Ayame…" She replied almost belatedly, she knew her tone of voice sounded small, but she was lucky enough she didn't waver. _

_"Ayame," He repeated her name and a thoughtful gaze ran across his aristocrat features while a few remained unidentified. Her name sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite grasp how he knew it. He glanced back down at her and smiled slightly. "I'm Kouga. Hold onto my back and don't let go, I'll bring you back to your tribe." Before Ayame could process anything further, she found herself gazing at the back of his head. She placed her tiny arms around his neck and laid her head in between his shoulder blades._

_A few minutes have passed and the hushed silence hung heavily in the air, aside from the occasional chirping and the rustling of the forest trees. Kouga sighed lightly to himself and kept his gaze ahead. The girl was quiet and he preferred it that way, but something about her stillness unnerved him for some unknown reason. Quickly enough, he excused the thought quickly as an aftermath on her part of nearly getting eaten. She wore an armor of fur and it would take a complete idiot to not notice she was from a wolf tribe, and a clan that was very familiar to him at that. In fact, even before saving her, he was heading down to the mountains anyways for a few personal reasons. _

_He gave a slight sideway glance over his shoulder, and caught Ayame staring at the purple flower he notice her holding earlier. "Do you always keep that flower with you?" The question left him even before he could register it. But during that moment he couldn't care less, anything was better hearing than the damn birds._

_"Yup, the flower's name is the same as mine. So I'm trying to take it with me." Ayame glanced up and slowly lowered her head again. "Um… thank you for saving me."_

_"Don't overstrain yourself." He smiled and chuckled lightly, turning his head a bit to face her. "And if you can't handle it, then I'll take you as my wife, Ayame."_

_She blinked. "Really?"_

_He didn't know where that statement came from, but it surely raised the girl's faltered spirits. Besides, she'd probably forget it was ever mentioned… sooner or later. "Yup, if you come down from the mountains that is."_

_Ayame placed her head back down, this time, a small smile was plastered on her face._

* * *

Wolf howls came far off from the distance and it took a fair moment to realize the callings weren't even remotely familiar.

With wide emerald eyes, Ayame stood up abruptly causing Iris to become startled and after a moment the wolf did the same. "Aaah," She fretted over herself and her current appearance and nearly stumbled trying to stand up, and she did so in the end when she made her second attempt. Finally, after stumbling over repeatedly, she managed to not disgrace herself any further on the fifth attempt and stood up. "Oh dear, come on Iris we got to go!" Her voice was so frantic, but the tone never reached her ears.

She was too distracted.

Ayame ran ahead, this time with forced speed than earlier, and heard Iris's paws from behind her. Oh boy was she in a mess now. Other wolf howls came audible, but this time more closely. She bit her lower lip when she heard more of them and hurried off in a quicker pace.

After a few more hasty efforts on hurrying her legs, Ayame and Iris slowed down as they reached the castle gates, but instead of passing through the front, she ran back and climbed over a brick wall located in the back of the citadel before handling Iris over first. Although the pup could've jumped on its own, it didn't hurt to be more careful now did it? Voices, masses and masses of voices, familiar and unfamiliar were heard everywhere and Ayame grew even more agitated. She made a move to head to her chambers but a voice stopped her.

"Ayame, there you are!" The familiar accent stopped her heartbeat if only for a moment and the red head turned her gaze to the owner of the voice.

Her grandfather.

He glanced at his granddaughter up and down and back to her porcelain face. She was covered in dirt, small twigs, light little scratches, and… soaked clothes? He shook his head in amusement. Ayame would always leave without anyone noticing and come back with little marks of a noticeable adventure. Sure enough, when everyone was searching for the bride-to-be, his presumptions of her wandering off and getting herself into a likely jumble was true.

Ayame ignored his knowing gaze and frowned. "He's here isn't he? Oh my god, I'm in such a mess! He wouldn't want a mate looking like this. I got to go and—and clean myself. You have to stall them grandpa!" She was shaking her head repeatedly and would've given herself a headache if she didn't stop.

She received a laugh. "Ayame, he wouldn't care how you would look like. He's—"

"He will when he sees _me_." She countered abruptly, pointing at herself. Her dirt cluttered clothes, her red tresses in disarray, oh but—she could go on and on! "I haven't seen him in _years_ so his opinions on me would most likely change!"

"Listen," His voice boomed, but no traces of antagonism were found; not the slightest bit. Instead it was packed with gentleness and reassurance. "We'll see what happens, in the mean time you get to grooming yourself while I, how you say, 'stall' our guest." He laughed while Ayame kept a small frown and he cleared his throat when he saw that. He watched how his granddaughter worked hard on herself all these years and he knew that she loved her betrothed despite not really knowing it herself. But she showed it and he saw it. He wasn't too keen on her declining all her suitors, but he didn't much mind either. Hopefully, Ayame's future spouse wasn't too vain and he hoped, for the sake of himself and Ayame, he didn't change his opinions and promises after all these years.

He glanced back at the young woman, who blossomed beautifully after years of passing and watched her grow to become who she was today.

She was currently gnawing on her lower lip and he knew she was nervous. She always did chew on her lips when she was; either that or she was fidgeting with her hands. He cleared his throat once again and offered a last statement of encouragement. "Ayame," She glanced up, "I'm sure Kouga will accept who you are."

* * *

_Good? Bad? Delete?_

* * *

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**

* * *

_**Pangako Sayo**_ copyright © **August 28, 2004** by _**DivineAngel143**_

_**Inuyasha **_copyright © **1996-2004 **by _**Rumiko Takahashi**_

_This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission._


End file.
